Fairy Recruitment
By finding a Fairy in a Jar, the player can release the Fairy trapped within and later recruit it as a source of colored light. A recruited Fairy may also aid the player in battle. Each time the player is struck by an enemy, there is a 5% chance that a Fairy recruited by the player will grant its blessing. This chance rises if the player is low on health. Process To recruit a Fairy, you must first find a Fairy in a Jar (see respective article for locations). You may either release the Fairy or keep it until you need its help, or until you find a Fairy Font. Since Fairies will grant their blessings when released, keeping the jar sealed can be very beneficial. Fairies also require that the player has obtained a Triforce Piece (Power, Wisdom, Courage, etc.) before they can be recruited. Once the player has at least one Fairy in a Jar (opened or not) and a Triforce Piece, then Fairies can be recruited from a Fairy Font. Fairy Font Two Fairy Fonts can be found in Skyrim and the Freezing Caves. One is east of Bilegulch Mine and the other is within in the Fairy Fountain connected to Kakariko Chapel. Recruitment Only the Fairies the player has found can be recruited. If the player has released a Fairy, it will appear and will be available for recruitment as soon as the Fairy Font is activated. If the player is carrying Fairies in Jars, the Jars will be opened upon interacting with the Fairy Font, and the Fairies within the Jars will be available for recruitment. If the player does not have a piece of the Triforce, a message box will explain that Fairies will only follow those who carry a piece of the Triforce. If the player has not found any Fairies, a message box will explain that no Fairies can be recruited. If the player has found at least one Fairy and carries a piece of the Triforce, a message box will ask whether the player wants to recruit or dismiss a Fairy. Choosing to recruit a fairy will result in a prompt asking which kind of Fairy the player wishes to recruit: warm colored, cool colored, shades, or random. Warm colored Fairies include Red, Orange, Yellow, and Pink; cool colored Fairies include Blue, Green, and Purple; shade fairies include Black and White; and a random Fairy will be any available color. Recruiting a Fairy will add a spell to the player's Restoration magic menu with the name of the Fairy that was recruited. Equipping and casting this spell will summon the Fairy and it will float by the player's head, casting colored light until the spell is cast again or a full day passes. All nine Fairies can be recruited at once. Dismissal If the player chooses to dismiss a Fairy, a spell used to summon a Fairy will be removed from the player's magic menu and a message box will inform the player that a Fairy has left their service and the Fairy in question will fly away. If the player has multiple Fairies recruited, then only one will be dismissed at a time in order of their color. Fairies are dismissed in this order: Pink, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Black, White. Effects When recruited, a Fairy can be released to provide light to the player. While they are active and casting light, a Fairy will assist the player in battle and with the player's skills. A Fairy's battle effect is similar to a poison, while their passive effect is similar to a perk, but does not appear in the perk tree. Blessings and Battle Effects (prior to version 6.5.19) Prior to version 6.5.19, Fairies had a 5% chance of assisting the player every time an enemy landed an attack. If the player was low on health, the Fairy would assist with stronger magic. A Fairy's assistance in a crisis was similar to the Fairy's blessing when released from a jar, with added effects. Background and Inspiration The Fairy Recruitment system was added in version 6.3 with the Fairy Jars. The lights of the Fairies themselves are the same models used for the hint Fairies. JKalenad's original plan was to allow the player to catch hint Fairies in glass jars and release them in battle if needed. The Fairies would have also served to protect the player from death and no Fairy recruitment system was planned. In version 6.5.19, JKalenad adjusted the manner in which Fairies assist the player when recruited. The change was done to avoid issues with assistance coming from a Fairy every time the player was hit, or if the player suffered minor damage, such as tripping over an object. See Also Fairies Fairy Jars Video Category:Magic Category:The Legend of Zelda